The invention relates to a valve range or station, that is to say valves in group, for use in connection with the control of fluid-operated devices, as for example fluid power cylinders, comprising a fluid manifold provided with internal fluid ducts and fitted with electrically operated pneumatic valves, which communicate with such fluid ducts and furthermore a signal manifold, from which the pneumatic valves may receive electrical signals for the operation thereof.
Valve ranges of this type, which are also termed valve ranges, have been described for example in the German patent publication 9,211,109 U. They are provided with a tabular liquid manifold or distributor, inside which fluid ducts extend, which communicate with the pneumatic valves arranged on it. A signal manifold designed for example as a control unit is in electrical connection with the valve drives of the pneumatic valves and supplies the necessary electrical actuating signals. It is in this manner that it is possible for the valves to be placed in circuit as required in order to operate fluid power devices in the desired fashion.
Such a valve range renders possible the operation of fluid power devices from a central point. This facilitates both installation and furthermore the later operation and monitoring of machines and plant which is equipped with fluid power devices. If in the case of such a fluid operated device there are not only pneumatically but also hydraulically driven ones then there has so far been a need to provide a completely separate control or operating system, since for hydraulic operation the relevant parameters are different to those applying for pneumatic systems The design complexity is then enormous more particularly as regards the electrical and electronic features then present in the control system for the various types of valve.